


Who you once were

by HeavenHussie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alex has a type, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bitemarks, Bruises, Burr is a lovesick puppy, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Hair-pulling, Hercules is the dad friend, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, It's Called, Jealousy, King George is a good matchmaker, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Ollie is King George's cute bf, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious sunshine child peggy, Sarcasm, Sass, Smart Is The New Sexy, TJeffs is a lovesick puppy, The Schuyler Sisters, Thnx to the revolutionary set, alex is oblivious, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHussie/pseuds/HeavenHussie
Summary: "Well,well,well look who finally showed upWelcome back Hamilton""Um well sir,I don't recall us ever meeting but you seem to have me confused with someone else.My name is Alexander Lin it's a pleasure to meet you,sir"The smaller offered his hand to the other and they took it into their own,shaking firmly





	Who you once were

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on Wanted: Ten Dollar founding father you all should check it out Star_Phoenix is a wonderful Author and deserves recognition

Alexander Lin stood infront of the cherry wood door of his new shared dorm room, his black Toyota parked just outside the building still filled with the remaining belongings that Alex could not fit into the travel bag he had been toting with him. Alex raised his fist and gently rapped on the door before letting his hand drop to his side the other griping tightly onto the sholder strap of his bag as he promptly waited for a response; when no answer was received. Alex placed his hand on the knob and turned surprised and slightly pleased to find that it was unlocked. Alex cautiously stepped into the room and looked around it was a decently sized living area with two beds and desks placed in opposite sides of the room with what he assumed to be a kitchen to the left and bathroom on the otherside. A man was on the right side of the room unpacking boxes, Alex let out a cough sucsessfully gaining the attention the other who turned his head to face Alexander.

"Pardon me,are you Aaron Brooks, sir?" The man froze his body becoming rigid upon hearing those words, but only for a second before relaxing and letting a small smile decorate his face.  
"That depends who's asking?" He questioned his voiced holding a hint of amusement. Alex smiled at that, relief surging threw him and he pulled a paper out of his pocket holding it out to Aaron. Who stood up and walked over, taking the parchment from Alexanders hand and skimming over the statement of the boys housing information.

"I'm Alexander Lin I'm your new roommate, sir." Alex stated tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Aaron looked up at the other curiously and nearly gasped, long auburn brown hair in a messy but cute bun the loose the strands falling in waves, cool violet-blue eyes filled with hope, olive skin, a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans, and a pair of vans that had definitely seen better day's. Without a shadow of a doubt the boy standing infront of him was the Alexander Hamilton back where he belonged; Aaron smiled fondly at the other and handed back the paper.

"I don't suppose 'that' was all you were bringing." Aaron stated gesturing to Alexander's bag. Alex shook his head no as he walked over to his side if the room and placed his bag on the bed. 

"I can help you get the rest of your things up here and after that we can take a walk around the campus."Aaron suggested, Alex glanced at him in horror and shook his head franticly

"N-no no I can't ask that of you, sir, you already have your own unpacking to do, I can manage on my own." Alex blushed, he really could do it on his own. Aarons smile only seemed to grow.  


"Please, call me Aaron and I want to help, this can wait." Alex sighed in defeat, leading the other out of the building to his car where they grabbed the remainder of Alex's belongings and carried them up to the dorm.  
"There, now that that's over with let's go." Aaron led Alex out of the room locking the door behind them, with that they made their way out of the building and onto the school grounds.  


"Alex please stay close to me we don't need you getting lost." Aaron warned the other who had been lagging behind as they walked around campus, Alex let out a quiet hum of acknowledgement as he lost himself in the world. Aaron looked back and let out a sigh grabbing hold of Alex's hand and leading them threw the crowds of students that covered the campus.

As soon as they were back at the dorm Aaron let go of Alexander's hand in favor of unlocking the door and going inside to flop onto his bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Alexander let out a quiet chuckle as he walked over to his own bed and started taking his belongings out of boxes and putting them where they needed to go.Within the next hour or so Alex was satisfied with his progress and decided to grab a big sweater, boxers, shorts and hop into the shower.When he came out he found Aaron up and making spaghetti while texting, Alex raised a brow at that and shrugged opting to continue to dry is hair; running his fingers threw it every so often to untangle knots. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Aaron Burr started a group chat*

A.Burr:GUYS!

 

General.W:What is it Aaron?

 

Jay.L:this better be good Burr

 

Gil:what is it,Mon Ami?

 

Herc:dude calm down no need to get strung out

 

A.Burr:I have plenty reason to get strung out Hercules

 

JamesMadi:and what reason might that be?

 

A.Burr:I found Alexander

 

TJeffs:Excuse me pls repeat that Burr

 

A.Burr:Don't need to you can read Thomas

 

General.W:are you sure Aaron?

 

A.Burr:I'm positive,sir I can send a picture if you want proof

 

TJeffs:Dude you got pics of him??

 

A.Burr:I'm about to send one i told him i needed a picture because my friends were worried i didn't get a roommate and that I was gonna be alone all year

 

A.Burr:(sent a photo)

 

Jay.L:that's him alright

 

Gil:no bags under the eyes hair is tamed cute clothes I'm impressed with Mon petit lion

 

TJeffs:how in the hell?

 

JamesMadi:there is no way he's the same person

 

TJeffs:HOW IN THE HELL!?!!

 

Herc:its good to see he's been taking care of himself

 

A.Burr:Guys,he just went to bed

 

Jay.L:but its only 10:46

 

Gil:when does his first class start?

 

A.Burr:..........

 

General.W:Aaron?

 

A.Burr:.........

 

General.W:Aaron what's wrong?

 

A.Burr:8:30

 

A.Burr:his first class is political philosophy and  
doesn't start till 8:30

 

Tjeffs:HOWtHEFUcKINGHELL!!!!!!!?!!!??!??!

 

(A.Burr has left the group)

 

Jay.L:what are we gonna do?

 

Gil:I don't know John

 

Herc:how about we let him get settled in before trying to get him to wake up

 

Tjeffs:why its easier to snap him out of it and go back to the way things were than to wait

 

General.W:Hercules is right Thomas we need to give Alexander time before we can even attempt to make him remember

 

Tjeffs:fine

 

(Tjeffs has left the group)

 

Jay.L:he's not gonna listen is he?

 

Gil:nope

 

JamesMadi:I should probably stop him from doing something stupid,later

 

Herc:good luck dude

 

JamesMadi:thnx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron let out a sigh as he tried to finished his own unpacking,he was starting to regret not doing it earlier but his brain quickly reminded him that it was his own choice and that he would have to suffer the consequence of said choice. Yet every time Aaron let his gaze wander over to Alexander sleeping peacefully just across the room,he couldn't bring himself to truly regret his actions.

The next morning Aaron woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sizzle of bacon, he was tucked into his bed still in his clothes from yesterday but all of his things were put away. Aaron dragged himself out of the bed and looked at the clock six fifty four AM how was Alex awake? Aaron shuffled over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, Alexander glanced over his shoulder at Aaron who looked confused and tired at the same time.  


"Good morning, Aaron" Alexander said as he placed a plate filled with blueberry pancakes,vscrambled eggs,vand bacon down in front of Aaron and a cup of orange juice to his right. He set down his own plate and turned off the stove. Aaron grabbed his fork and ate letting out a hum of approval happily devouring the rest of the meal.  
Alexander sat next to him reading a book while he ate.  


"Hey Alexander?"Alex let out a hum of acknowledgement. "Why are you doing this ya know making breakfast and putting away my things?" Aaron questioned. Alexander closed his book and turned to Aaron a small smile on his face. 

"My father taught me about putting my best foot forward and my grandmother taught me about helping others so since it's your first day you should be the best you can be today I don't have class till later so I made sure you wouldn't stress out this morning." Alexander explained glancing at the clock he stood up and poured coffee into a Togo cup and Aaron rushed to put on deodorant a new shirt.

"Jeans can be worn twice, your schedule is in your bag along with your laptop: which is fully charged; and your notebooks are color coded, have a good day." Alex stated as Aaron rushed around the room for his things and left taking the coffee with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short pls leave kudos and comments if you liked it and tell me what needs work 
> 
> Alex is a sweetheart and Aaron's entire internal monologue is "oh shit he's even cuter now"


End file.
